The Black Death Wiki
Welcome to The Black Death Wiki Welcome to The Black Death wiki, we hope you enjoy your stay! We are currently migrating our pages and content over from our previous Wiki over on Gamepedia. which can be found here: https://theblackdeath.gamepedia.com/The_Black_Death_Wiki Any contributions to help us move these pages is greatly appreciated! For information about why this change was made please see our Steam sticky post here: http://steamcommunity.com/app/412450/discussions/10/1495615865227697386/ About The Black Death The Black Death is a multiplayer survival game set in western Europe during the time of the Black Death. Players can choose from any of ten Professions, where they try to make a living during one of the worst pandemics ever experienced. It is being developed by two small independent game development companies in the United Kingdom and is published by Green Man Gaming Publishing. Medieval Europe is an unforgiving place. "Experience a bustling medieval land under the threat of a devastating plague. Create your own story from a range of different play styles - become a blacksmith, defend the weak as a knight, or earn your living as a trader. The Black Death is a dark multiplayer survival game that allows you to choose your own path in ravaged, medieval land. Complete with a diverse population of villagers, wildlife, and infected victims, The Black Death allows you to experience a world like no other". Green Man Gaming Publishing A catastrophic plague has left a trail of destruction across 14th century Europe. Survivors confront sickness and scarce resources in a land rife with banditry. Attempt to find a cure, acquire power, learn skills and adapt to survive. Those lucky enough to survive have come to call it ‘The Black Death’. CAN YOU SURVIVE THE BLACK DEATH? Take on the role of a medieval man of science, a plague doctor, hell-bent on finding a cure to the horrific plague spreading across the land. Study the effects of the infection through experiments and autopsies on man and beast alike, with the ongoing risk of your own infection - and in danger of being lynched by townsfolk who believe science to be heresy! FORGE YOUR OWN PATH Take advantage of different realistic medieval professions: Crafting fine armors to protect yourself from deadly raiders as a Blacksmith, taming animals and farming the land as a Peasant, tricking players with counterfeit goods as a Bandit, and much, much more. A GRITTY MEDIEVAL MULTIPLAYER WORLD Embark on a journey through a dark and gritty open-world depiction of a plague-infested Medieval Europe. Witness the plague spread in real-time through the population including your friends and enemies whilst exploring bustling towns, striking castles and plague-infested mines in your search for the cure to this deadly infection. Interact with hundreds of NPC’s; trade with merchants and hunters, clash with crusaders and bandits and be wary of infected beggars. You don't have to face these horrors alone - team up with other players and work together to prosper or become a menace to the world and take everything you can! But be careful who you trust… Try to rebuild society by building a homestead by yourself, or with friends. Develop your building skills and turn a rickety shack into a powerful estate, complete with an ultimate medieval research lab to help you perform your experiments and find a cure. Key Features Start as a beggar and work your way up to a number of realistic professions, each with their own ways to survive. Enter a huge multiplayer open world, set in 14th century western Europe. Trade at fisherman’s ports, loot disease infested cities, hunt wild animals in dense forests, fight in bandit camps, upgrade your properties and much more. Loot, pillage, craft and survive in an epic struggle against The Black Death. Key Features in Early Access: * Enter the world as a plague doctor, looking for a cure to the deadliest pandemic of the Middle Ages. * Learn skills from a number of different professions to help you survive. * A huge open world (8km2) based in 14th century Western Europe. Explore thriving castles, bandit camps, busy ports and abandoned mines. * Learn more about the plague through physical examinations and autopsies of infected animals and humans. * A living world with hundreds of NPC’s and day / night cycle. Trade with merchants, hunt animals, talk to townsfolk and fight bandits. * Over 300 in game items. Craft over 40 different weapon and armour pieces, using medieval tools and utilities. * Buy deeds to houses, upgrade them, and hire staff to work on your estate. * Large scale multiplayer, with up to 50 players per server. The game is available for early access on Steam the Green Man Gaming Store and the Humble Store. Trailers & Videos Latest activity Category:Browse